fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomoyuki
Tomoyuki is an orphan currently residing in the Snow Oath Guild and is the most apparent rival of Neron Takeo other than Jarred whilst still on good terms with Jarred he has a great sense of resentment toward Neron due to the history they share.Through the use of his twin blades he hopes to defeat Neron and prove his superiority over him. Apperance Tomoyuki is a fairly tall,brown haired,light skinned young man.Standing at 5"9 Tom can be seen wearing a red jacket which studded with metal buttons along with a pair of red gloves which have what appears to be an orb embedded into them.These orbs are in reality lacrima which contain the two forms of magic that Tomoyuki uses in combat.Tomoyuki also wears his dual sword around his waist these swords are among his most prized possesions and he is very proefficent in their use. Personality Tom has a very complicated personality.He is most of the time a caring and very humble young man.He is usually the one to take care of the new comers to the Snow Oath Guild orphange,he will take them around the guild and look out for them if some of the other orphans try to take advantage of the newbies. However wherever Neron Takeo is involved Tomoyuki is a complete different man,he despises Neron with all his heart,there is not a single moment where he has gotten along with Neron. Around Neron Tom becomes cold and has an incredibly short temper,he'll explode at the slightest touch and will start a fight over anything. He is even know to throw punches at Neron without warning and is know to at times fight to kill Neron and he may have succeeded if it wasn't for the Jared's interference. Overall it can be said that Tomoyuki is very tolerant man, unlike most swordsmen he has no sense of chivalry and this has led to him be criticized often.Tom has been emotionally scared by the loss of his father but unlike other orphans he has been able to keep himself composed and moved on fairly quickly.He owes his father one final favor and will make sure that he achieves it and no one not even Neron Takeo will stop him. History Tomoyuki is the son of the moderately known blacksmith known simply as Naomi.Naomi was once a member of the Snow Oath Guild where she grew up alongside Rintaro Takeo.Following the unfortunate death of her late husband Jaiden she would raise Tomoyuki by herself.She provided for them by opening her own blacksmith,she was a highly capable mage often compared to Rintaro but she would never allow herself to take a job as she feared she may follow in her husband's path and leave Tomoyuki alone. The years past and Naomi's blacksmith began to thrive receiving clients from all walks of life from common mages to members of the magic council.Tomoyuki also began to thrive from a young age his mother had already began instilling her skills into Tomoyuki.Tomoyuki from as young as 7 had began training in swordmanship and had seemed to have inherited his mother skills as he was a natural. Tomoyuki was growing into a very skillful person and under his mother guidence he was a very soft hearted kind child.He often wondered about his father's abscence but his mother's made it seems as if he was not really gone. Tomoyuki was eventually handed his custom made swords,these swords were modified in order to contain Lacrima which according to Naomi contained the strongest forms of water magic and fire magic she had ever known.Tomoyuki was forever grateful for this gift and ensured that it was tresured for the years that followed. On that same day his mother asked him "What is you dream sweetheart?" to which Tomoyuki replied, "To be the best,to become so great that everyone will respect me and so that you will be proud of me".Upon hearing this Naomi broke down in tears and said "I am dear!I am and always have and will be proud of you son"."Just do this for me,live for your dream,no matter what happens,no matter how hard it get always live to fulfill your dream.Promise me that!" Tomoyuki accepted that promise with a heart full of pride and love,that day he felt something so strong that he was almost drawn to it,the feeling of love which radiated of his mother.The promise he made had made a mark on him a mark which would be able to carry him throughout his darkest hour.The following morning Tomyuki awoke late realizing that he had overslept he hurried to prepare himself for the days training anticipating a fair amount of scolding from his mother.He went to his front door and called for his mother...no answer.He found this strange and decided that she must have gone to the market,so he went back upstairs to relax before his day truly began. 30 minutes passed,1 hour,2 hours and no word from Naomi, Tomoyuki began to feel a sense of unease he assumed his mother may have already come back without him realizing so he went to the kitchen it was empty.He thought about the black smtih but the eerie silence told him that the blacksmith was also empty. Tomoyuki called out again for his mother,he walked up the stairs and went to his mother's room.He entered to find a bulge under a duvet. "Ha overslept as well mum",he chuckled,again no reply he went to his mother's side and shook her shoulder she did not even stir.He started to panic shaking his mother more vigoursly and calling out her name.He lifted her hand,her skin was cold to the touch,he called out for his mother again,tears welling in his eyes as he discovers the macabre reality.His beloved mother who had single handedly raised him from infancy has now joined his late father.Tomoyuki let out a scream of sheer agony as his once warm and soft heart become cold and cracked. Jarred wept silently for a while longer he was becoming lost in his sorrow he had already fallen so deep that he did not notice his front door opening nor did he hear the creak of the stairs or his mother's bedroom open.Rintaro Takeo stood in the doorway with a grave look in his face."This must be incredibly hard for you,I cant even begin to imagine what you must be going through",Tomoyuki looked up at the figure of Rintaro with his eyes red and puffy."You're right" Tomoyuki said."You can't even begin to imagine my pain!",Rintaro looked at Tomoyuki,Tomoyuki stared back but quickly looked away once he notice the flare in Rintaro's eyes."Trying to act strong when you feel weak..it'll work for awhile but it's only temporary"."You need to accept your pain and move on!" "It's not easy",Tomoyuki replied,"I've got no one left my dad,my mum there all gone"! "I know Tom I grew up with these people do you honestly think that your the only one this has effected!"Tomoyuki fell silent at this remark."Then what do I do now?" Rintaro walked towards Tomoyuki and knelt by his side,"You move on,you live,live for those you lost so they can rest easy"."Just understand that you're not alone you've got me I'll be looking out for you when you're ready come to the Guild we'll have a place for you". Following this Tomoyuki would eventually join the Snow Oath Guild where he would later meet his now partner Zankar Malzahar.She suppported him in his early days and eventually grew close enough to him that she was able to pull him out of his pit of self pity and despair and forced him to look on to the future. Magic and Abilities Adept Swordsman:'''Tomoyuki was trained by his mother in the art of swordsmanship,his mother who was a master swordsman was able to train Tomoyuki prior to her death.This training was in depth and took place over several years and as such Tomoyuki is extremely efficient at using his dual blades and is capable of causing great bodily harm with or without his magic. Whilst it should be noted that Tomoyuki has not fully mastered his swordsmanship and is constantly training to improve himself nonetheless Tomoyuki's swordplay should not be taken lightly as he can very easily surpass even the most veteran swordmen. '''Sword Pressure (剣圧, Ken'atsu):When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. Flash Sword Style:'The Flash Sword Style is an extremely dynamic form of combat, as suggested by the name of the style itself. It revolves around the concept of a ''flash, and therefore primarily requires an enormous amount of speed and skill in order to initiate within any combat situation. While the general expression of one's Flash Sword Style is based on their own interpretation of the fighting style, at the core lies a single philosophy: "''a flash is not born from a single light, but thousands strung together as bright as the sun. ''Rather than utilizing singular hits to create an enormous amount of damage, the user concentrates their efforts in the build up of damage over an extensive period of time. Therefore, they are able to cause their opponent's stamina to be winded down significantly, while also causing them to be in severe pain from the constant slashes that are placed upon them. Tomoyuki's mother was an undeniable GrandMaster in the Flash Sword Stlye her prowess made her famous all over the kingdom of Fiore and beyond. She was adamant that Tomoyuki would learn the same skills that she had. '''Ice Magic:Ice Magic is a Caster-Type Magic that utilizes the element of ice. Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Fire Magic:As the name suggest this magic allows Tomoyuki to create and manipulate fire.He is fairly capable in his ability to wield Fire Magic but where his fire magic becomes truly remarkable is his ability to channel his fire magic through the lacrima embedded in his gloves.By channeling his magic Tomoyuki is able to make his blade covered in flames causing the blade to glow with searing heat giving of the impression that the blade is solidified molten lava.The use of this technique turns the already razor sharp blade into an even more formidable weapon. Flaming Crescent:This attacked is made possible by his flame empowered sword Tomoyuki use the immense of his blade to ignite the air around him.He then slashing his blade through the air.The ignited air takes the shape of a crescent or wave which is directed at his target.It is capable of causing large scale destruction and has been know to cleanly slice through entire buildings.It is among one of his more basic moves as not a lot of magic control is needed Tomoyuki is capable of using this technique several times without feeling much strain. 'Niflheim's Halberd:'This attack makes use of the Ice Magic empored sword wielded by Tomoyuki.This spell drastically decreases the temperture of the air around the blade anything to come in contact with with the blade with freeze almost instantaneously even the very air aroound it. The end result is a turrent of cold air and Ice blasted at Tomoyuki's Target. By Tom's standard this attack can cause minimum damage to his oppenent and Tomoyuki uses to assess the strength of his opponenet. Anyone who is able to take the attack head on Tom will regard as a potential threat and everyone else is seen as a waste of time. 'Incredible Speed and Agility:'Part of his training required Tomoyuki to increase how fast he could move and how freely he could do so in combat.This led to vigourous training ranging from tree hopping,parkour,combat whislt doing pakour and on one occasions underwater combat. Category:Animainiac Category:Mage Category:Sword user Category:Holder-Mage Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Legal Guild Member